Catwalk
Catwalk is a Fantage Animated Series by x_Caticornia_x. The series is about a 14 year old girl named Posy who is unexpectedly invited to be a supermodel upon her first day of school and her days in high school. The first episode was released on August 10th, 2015, and is known as the first Fantage Series ever to use voice acting for the entire series. Caticornia mainly wrote the story and made the character designs of the series, but starting from episode 2, ShinyStarriNite's character designs for the show are used, as well as her contribution to the script. Characters *'Posy' (voice: xlydia) '-' The main character of the series. She is realistic and is not afraid to speak her mind, but she is always friendly to those willing to be her friend. She however doesn't like to be in a lot of drama and can be a bit pushy when telling others to stop pestering her. Her best friend is Devi, who has known her since kindergarten, and during the series, she takes on Adelynn's request to be a supermodel. *'Devi' (voice: Sumooli) '- '''Posy's best friend. She can be childish at times and is an optimist, always finding the good things in everything. However, she can be a bit dim-witted and, at times, has the interests of a stereotypical high school girl (such as boyfriends and fame). Her best friend is Posy, who has known her since kindergarten. She secretly aspires to be a great chef. *'Adelynn''' (voice: Sumooli) '- '''A manager of her own fashion brand and her own modeling agency, ''Adele Sky. She is obsessed with fashion and was looking for models for her new modeling agency when she meets Posy in the first episode. She has an overwhelming amount of self-confidence in her fashion abilities and usually is an optimist. She also can win over anyone with her lesser-known salesperson skills, including Posy's mom when asking her if her daughter could be part of her modeling agency. She also likes traveling as it gives her inspiration for her fashion. *'Carlsen' (voice: leslytransgender) '-' A boy who apparently is pretty nosy and is in Posy's class. Despite being nosy, he keeps a few secrets of his own. *'Natilie' (voice: Crayderp) '- '''One of the mean girls. Her best friend is Chelsea. *'Chelsea''' (voice: Fantage xxBellahxx) '-' One of the mean girls, but obviously the dim-witted follower. Her best friend is Natilie. Plot The series starts with a flashback where Posy and Devi first met in kindergarten as they compare pony drawings. After the flashback and introduction to the viewer done by Posy, Posy and Devi are seen entering their high school after being teased by Chelsea. Posy and Devi then bump into Adelynn in the hall. Posy quickly apologizes, but Adelynn interrupts her to check on her uniform and rip it in disgust, saying that the uniform broke "fashion rules". Adelynn says that she will make her a new one and requests Posy to be a model at her modeling agency, and gives Posy her phone card before leaving. Carlsen then goes to Posy and demands to see what she's holding, accusing her as a stalker. Posy shoos him off by pestering him with his unusually high voice. Posy enters the classroom and takes the seat next to Devi as Devi asks why Posy was still talking to Adelynn. Posy tries to explain as Carlsen enters the room. Both Posy and Carlsen are surprised to see that they are in the same class and Devi mistakes Carlsen as Posy's new boyfriend. Posy screams at Devi and Carlsen to shut up, giving the three of them a detention.Category:Animated Series Category:School Story Category:Comedy